The present invention relates to a continuous caster including a crucible for metal to be melted and a mold which is coupled with the crucible.
In known continuous casters, molten metal is sealed off in that the crucible and mold are compressed under pressure horizontally as well as vertically by means of a mechanical compression device and through the intermediary of a seal. This of course requires additional equipment.
It is also known to manufacture the crucible and mold of the same material and in one piece. This, however, involves much greater expenditures for material and material of the same quality is not identically suitable for the crucible and the mold alike so that it will be necessary either to make compromises or to replace the entire crucible and mold unit when one part thereof wears out prematurely.